1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tie for tying objects together and, more particularly, to a releasable tie.
2. Description of Related Art
Ties are commonly used to tie and fasten ordinary power cords or other objects to be bundled, for the convenience of storage. However, commercially available ties, once tightened, cannot be released. Therefore, when it is desired to add more objects to a tied bundle or rearrange the objects already tied up, the tie in use must be cut and be replaced by a new one, which is not only inconvenient and costly, but also a waste of resources.